Stupid Cupid
by Diamond-Dust2
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's about how The male characters of FFVIII spends their Valentine's Day...with a little help from a certain cupid.*Chapter 5 up!!! Squall & ???. pls review! *
1. Valentine's day at Balamb Garden

Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Stupid Cupid  
  
Author: ddxw  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FFVIII characters, Squaresoft does!  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first story so please be gentle on the reviews.I won't be able to take setbacks.kidding. I'm not really good at writing but I hope that you can be open and point out your views. I don't know if anybody had come up with this idea before I did. I'll just see how is the response.  
  
Chapter 1: Valentine's Day at Balamb Garden.  
  
It was a beautiful day at Balamb Garden. It wasn't just any normal day. It was Valentine's Day. Love is in the air..  
  
Up above, God was having a meeting with his cupids.  
  
'It's Valentine's Day today and you cupids are supposed to pair lovers together. Each of you will be assigned to a specific location where you will provide chances for potential lovers. ' God said in a STERN voice.  
  
God then ask the cupids to line up and draw lots from a box with locations written on them. Rapid cupid, who does things fast, drew the lot of Deling City. Rightly cupid, who has paired up many compatible couples, was given Winhill. Mighty Cupid whose bow and arrow pair couples up with such tender love that never part, was given Timber. But for Stupid Cupid.  
  
He was given the lot of Balamb Garden. Stupid was well known for pairing up wrong couples. He was blind and clumsy, with a brain the size of a pea. He is just. erm. well .dumb. Yeah, that's the word, dumb. Think hopeless.  
  
After all the cupids had set off, God asked Stupid for a private conversation. 'Stupid, I don't mean to insult you but please do the job right this time. For the past 1,000 years you have cause some serious damage to the lovers you paired up.' God said gently.  
  
' D-uh? What serious damage?' Stupid said sounding retarded.  
  
' Last year, you pair the Master Fisherman and Grease Monkey together. They're both grown men! You paired Fisher Kid with the sexy girl in a skimpy black dress. That boy isn't even old enough to know how to love yet! Stupid, just be practical. Please, I beg of you...' God plead.  
  
' All wright, all wright. Enough already! I'm not that dumb." Stupid shouted.  
  
Stupid hopped on the 'Cupid Express' and headed for Balamb Garden. Will Stupid do something wrong again? What will happen during Valentine's Day in Balamb Garden? 


	2. Kinnypoo,where are you?

Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Stupid Cupid  
  
Author: Raine18  
  
Disclaimer: As I told you in the previous chapter, FFVIII doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Squaresoft!  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for your reviews. I wrote this during Mathematics class. The story changes into a dialogue halfway. The story plot may seem kind of lame but I think it's pretty cute. Please review!  
  
Chapter 2: Kinnypoo-where are you?  
  
Stupid has set off on his trip to Balamb Garden. The 'Cupid Express' had broken down halfway and Stupid was having a hard time flying.  
  
(Meanwhile at Balamb Garden.)  
  
Irvine Kinneas was shamelessly flirting with a new transfer student from Galbadia Garden, but little did he know that his 'Selphie-pie' was actually spying on him.  
  
' How about you and me tonight, baby girl? We can really have some fun' He said.  
  
Just then, Selphie shouted out loudly, 'Irvine Kinneas! You Scum! I HATE YOU!' and ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
Irvine ran after her shouting, 'I'll never do it again. Selphie-pie! I promise! '  
  
(Scene shifts to Stupid the Cupid)  
  
Stupid has finally reached Balamb Garden, after a long and tiring flight. He was born with massive built and such tiny wings that it was difficult for him to life himself up, let alone fly.  
  
'Phew! Finally, I can have a rest.' He said sounding relived as he took a seat in the cafeteria.  
  
' Selphie! Come on, baby! Don't be upset.' Irvine shouted out loud as he ran into the cafeteria.  
  
' Gee, that cowboy will look good with that sexy blonde in the red outfit.' Stupid thought, looking at Irvine.  
  
So with his bow and arrow, he aimed an arrow at Irvine's leg.  
  
Never would anyone thought that the sexy blonde in the red outfit was actually Quistis.  
  
'Owww! My leg! It hurts!'  
  
Selphie stopped upon seeing Irvine getting hurt. 'Are you all right? I'm sorry if I ran too fast.' Selphie said sounding concerned.  
  
' You all right?' Quistis asked in her usual cool and bold manner.  
  
When Irvine looked at Quistis, he suddenly felt crazy about her. Firework, stars and hearts started flying around his head. Of course, nobody can see that except for Irvine himself.  
  
Irvine stood up without answering. He looked at Quistis in the eye and pulled her close to him. Without any notice, he kissed her on the lips.  
  
Quistis stood awkwardly staring at Irvine. She pulled herself away shouting, 'Irvine Kinneas! Behave yourself!'  
  
Selphie was near to tears. 'Irvine Kinneas! I hate you forever till the end of time and don't ever look for me again!' Selphie shouted, running off in another direction.  
  
' That guy's asking for it.' One of the Trepies shouted.  
  
Quistis tried to run after Selphie but was held back by Irvine. ' My little cupcake, are you trying to run away from moi? Not so easy.' He said, kissing her on the lips again.  
  
(Changes into dialogue)  
  
Trepie member: I'm going to give it to him.  
  
Quistis (takes our weapon): Stay away from me Kinneas! I'm warning you.  
  
Irvine (desperately): Why do you hate me so much? I love you, Quistis. Is it Seifer? I'll kill him then! (Takes out weapon)  
  
Cafeteria Lady: No fighting in here! Take it outside.  
  
Trepie member: Don't worry Quistis! I'll save you! (Throws a punch at Irvine's eye)  
  
Irvine: Uggh! I'm punched! Goodbye. Quistis. My eternal love... (Falls to floor in slow motion)  
  
Everyone: (-_-")  
  
Quistis (screaming): Yucks! Yucks! Yucks! You're degrading, Kinneas!  
  
Seifer (coming into the cafeteria): What's going on in here?  
  
Quistis explains everything.  
  
Irvine: It's turning dark. Kiss me one last time, my love.  
  
Seifer: Your face is hideous. Let me take a look at it. I'm very kind to let you off this time. Fancy you making a move on my girl.  
  
Irvine: I can't see. It's you, Quistis, isn't it? I can still recognize your tender voice. Don't you worry about Seifer. I'll kick his ass when he gets here. I love you. (kisses Seifer in the lips.)  
  
Everybody: (gasp)  
  
Quistis turns red with fury.  
  
Seifer is stunned.  
  
Seifer: You're asking for it! (Liberi Fatali starts playing)  
  
Seifer took out his gunblade and runs towards Irvine.  
  
Quistis: Noooooo Seifer! (Runs towards Seifer in slow motion.)  
  
Everybody: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Echoes)  
  
Seifer: (Liberi Fatali stops) Ok, Ok. I get it already. Stop shouting into my ears, it's making me groggy.  
  
Seifer: (Kicks Irvine's butt) Wake up, you jackass. Everyone thinks that you're a psycho.  
  
Irvine lays motionless on the floor as Seifer and Quistis walks away.  
  
What happened to the Trepie member? Well, he went back into his room and took out his voodoo kit and tried to curse Seifer for taking away his chance of being the hero.  
  
Stupid walks out of the cafeteria after having his cup of coffee. Not knowing the chaos he has caused, he goes in search of his next victim.  
  
What will Stupid the Cupid do next? Nobody knows except for me. Stay tune to find out in the next exciting chapter of Stupid Cupid entitled Chapter 3: Zell Dincht- The Human Hotdog Eating Machine! 


	3. Zell Dintch, the Human Hotdog Eating Mac...

Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Stupid Cupid  
  
Author: Raine18  
  
Disclaimer: It's a pity, but I do not own FF8 or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: My examinations are finally over! ^_^ Another ridiculous story line I thought of in class. The story changes into a dialogue halfway like Chapter 2. Please review and try to guess of the next couple that I'm pairing up!  
  
Chapter 3: Zell Dintch- The Human Hotdog Eating Machine  
  
Zell stood before the Library of Balamb Garden, punching the thin air in front of him.  
  
'Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing.' The bell rang.  
  
'Finally! Rest time! Better start waiting in line for my hotdogs! Wait for Papa!' Zell thought and ran off quickly.  
  
' There he goes again. I wonder what you've ever seen in him?' a girl of the library committee said.  
  
' It doesn't matter what you think, as long as I like him.' The library pigtail girl says.  
  
' It's a hawk!' someone said.  
  
'It's a train!' Jack said.  
  
'It's a bullet!' A Trepie member said.  
  
Suddenly, a loud voice boomed out of nowhere. 'No! It's Zell, the human hotdog-eating machine! Traveling at the speed of light, he races to save another hotdog in distress and puts it into his.Mouth?'  
  
Just then, Stupid the Cupid was walking out of the cafeteria after the Quistis and Irvine incident. (See chapter 2) He was singing along, 'Oh Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy, I'll like to clip your wings so you can't fly.'  
  
While Zell was running into the cafeteria, he bumped into Stupid unknowingly. Stupid fell on his bum and was so angry that he shouted out loud, 'Who's the as$hole who knocked into me? I'll make him pay.!'  
  
Zell went into the cafeteria and managed to get the last hotdog. He put it in his pocket and smuggled it out of the cafeteria.  
  
Zell was smiling happily to himself as he walked out of the cafeteria. Little did he know that Stupid the Cupid had made him his next victim, and was waiting for the moment where he can strike.  
  
(Scene shifts to Irvine)  
  
Irvine was sent to the Infirmary as he suffered a blue-black eye from the Trepie member. When he woke up, he did not remember a thing that had took place earlier.  
  
'Ouch, my eye hurts.' Irvine whined when he woke up.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki who was attending to him asked, ' You must have being real crazy to kiss Quistis in front of Selphie and you look hideous. Better stay indoor or you'll freak everyone out.'  
  
' I kissed Quistis? Where's Selphie-pie? I need to speak to her. I don't even know what's going on. Who gave me the black eye? I'm so going to kick his as$!' Irvine said angrily.  
  
' Kick his as$?! ' Dr. Kadowaki said laughing, 'Everybody thinks that you're a psycho. Nobody will even dare come near you, especially Selphie.'  
  
'Why am I a psycho? I did nothing wrong!' Irvine shouted, furious that he had being accused.  
  
Time seems to stop as Dr. Kadowaki opened her mouth and the words came out in slow motion,  
  
' Y o u k i s s e d S e i f e r o n t h e l i p s '  
  
What Irvine is thinking = YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS! YUCKS!  
  
'Ahhhhh, help me! I must have been under a spell!' He said as he rinse his mouth.  
  
' I must look for Selphie, she'll comfort me!' Irvine said, running out of the infirmary.  
  
' Remember not to scare the kids!' Dr. Kadowaki shouted out loud.  
  
(Scene shifts to Zell)  
  
Wanting to eat his hotdog in peace and did not want to be disturbed, he decided on going to the Quad as there is nearly no one there at this time. Stupid followed behind closely.  
  
' Finally, I found a place where old Cid won't find me eating my hotdog.' Zell thought.  
  
' Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing.' The announcement bell rang  
  
Cid's voice boomed out over the speakers,' Announcements for today. Quistis and Seifer, stop romancing by the fountain. Squall; go to the infirmary for your dose of aspirin. Zell, don't think that I'm an idiot and stop eating your hotdog in the Quad. Irvine, stop scaring the children with your hideous face. That's all for the announcements today.'  
  
'Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing.'  
  
' Damn! Old Cid found out!' Zell said, thinking about his unluckiness.  
  
' Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing.'  
  
' Another additional announcement. Zell, stop calling me old Cid or I'm going to get your as$ kicked. Edea, come to my office for some fun, no, I mean some serious official business. Today is Valentine's Day, so you're allowed to spend some time with your loved ones. To be fair, Quistis and Seifer can continue romancing by the fountain.'  
  
' Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing.'  
  
Zell sighed. No privacy when Cid's around, he thought.  
  
Stupid followed Zell closely. As he sat down on a bench, he heard a girl weeping. He followed the sound, leading him to Selphie.  
  
' Hey Selphie, why the super-duper-mega-bummer girl crying?' Zell asked, concerned.  
  
Selphie upon seeing Zell could not control her feelings and hug him. She said, sobbing, ' Irvine kissed Quistis today right in front of me. I have never even cheated on him before. I hate him so much now.'  
  
Zell sympathized with Selphie and comforted her by saying, 'I've never been good at cheering people up, but if there's anything I can do to make you happier. You can have my hotdog.'  
  
Selphie was touched. She knew how much the hotdog means to Zell. It may just be a hotdog to her, but to Zell, getting the hotdog was a constant challenge that he had to face everyday.  
  
(Scene shifts to Irvine)  
  
' Help!! Monster!! Help me Xu! There's a monster with a blue-black eye running around! He wants to give me a blue-black eye!!!' A little girl screamed.  
  
'Irvine Kinneas! Stop scaring the children!' Xu scolded.  
  
' I can't help it! Have you seen Selphie by any chance?' Irvine asked.  
  
' She's at the Quad.' she answered.  
  
Irvine was worried, he remember Cid announcing that Zell was in the Quad as well. What was he doing alone with Selphie?  
  
(Scene shifts to Zell)  
  
Stupid was hiding behind the bushes all this while. He saw the sweetness of Zell and thought that he doesn't deserve to be punished. So with his bow, he aimed an arrow at his arm, hoping to make him fall in love with Selphie.  
  
Irvine ran into the Quad as fast as he could. He couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Selphie biting into Zell's hotdog as Zell stroked her hair. He stood there, rooted to the ground.  
  
Stupid shot the arrow, which hit Zell on the arm.  
  
' Ouch, there are so many flies around. You wanna go back to your room?' He asked Selphie, who was holding on to the hotdog.  
  
Well, you might be thinking, at least Stupid did something right for once but who would have known that he shot the arrow labeled "Hotdog" instead of the arrow labeled "Selphie".(-_-")  
  
Zell suddenly felt a burst of energy from his heart. Hearts, stars and fireworks start going around his heart, but nobody could see that except for Zell himself. He suddenly felt crazy for his hotdog.  
  
  
  
(Change into dialogue)  
  
Zell: Where's my hotdog?  
  
Selphie: You gave it to me. Thanks, Zell. (Plants a kiss on his cheeks.)  
  
Irvine: (runs forward) Selphie, Don't you love me anymore?  
  
Selphie: (Screams) Ahhhhh! Monster!!  
  
Zell: (Shocked) She's bitten! Who's the cruel person who did this to my beloved hotdog? (Holding hotdog with both hands)  
  
Selphie: (Runs behind Zell, screaming) ZELL!!! Save me!!!  
  
Irvine: (Runs after her) Selphie! Don't be afraid! Please! (Knocks hotdog out of Zell's hand and squashed it with his feet.)  
  
Zell: (shocked) You squashed my hotdog. Why do you have to do this to me? Why!? Oh, cruel world, isn't there anyone who will understand my true feelings for this hotdog?  
  
Selphie: (screaming) HELP!!! ZELL!!! (Runs out of Quad)  
  
Irvine: SSSEEEELLPPPPPPHHHIIIIIEEEE! (Runs after her)  
  
Zell: (Game over music starts playing) Dr. Kadowaki will be able to save her! (Scoops hotdog in hand and runs to infirmary)  
  
Halfway to Infirmary.  
  
Zell: (running quickly) Get out of my way! It's an emergency!  
  
Pigtail Girl appears out of nowhere and knocks into Zell.  
  
Hotdog falls into the water fountain.  
  
Pigtail Girl: Hey! Watch where you're. Zell, hi, what's up?  
  
Zell: (very shocked) Murderer! Give my love back to me! (Jumps into water and swims after hotdog)  
  
Pigtail Girl Friend : Man, what's that psycho doing in the water? Let's go look for Headmaster Cid. He'll know what to do.  
  
Pigtail Girl and co. runs off to report to Headmaster Cid.  
  
What will happen in the next chapter of Stupid Cupid? Well, it's up to you to guess who is going to be Stupid's next victim! Stay tuned to find out in the ever-humorous Chapter 4!!! 


	4. Author's Notes: Blah, Blah, Blah

Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Stupid Cupid  
  
Author: Raine18  
  
Disclaimer: FFVIII does not belong to me.  
  
WARNING: Don't read this if you're sleepy.  
  
Chapter 4: Author's Notes: Blah, blah, blah.  
  
I'm not really sure if anyone is reading this, but here goes.  
  
Okay, maybe I'm having writer's block but I wasn't able to think of a good and funny story line yet so I'm kinda writing my thank yous.  
  
Firstly, this is my first fanfic and I got a decent number of positive reviews. So, I'm really glad!  
  
I want to thank all these authors who had reviewed me: Dragon Princess Isis, Phoenix Blade, Quistis88, Cherry6124, refugee, Renegade Seraph, Chun- LI and nobodys devil.  
  
The reviews that you've given means so much to me, and I thank you for it! I will continue writing and I promise to come up with more humorous story plots!  
  
There will be 2 more chapters before I start my next humor fic. In the next chapter. Something will happen between Squall and ?guess who?  
  
Okay, that's about all I have to say. I'll be uploading the next chapter a.s.a.p. BYE! for now.  
  
*Raine18* 


	5. Squall and ?, a match made in heaven?

Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Stupid Cupid  
  
Author: Raine18  
  
Disclaimer: FFVIII Belongs to me.NOT! It belongs to Squaresoft!  
  
Author's Note: I had writer's block and spent the entire night thinking of a plot. This may not be as funny as the rest of the chapters but I hope it'll do. Like the previous chapters, it changes into dialogue halfway. The funniest parts are at the end.  
  
Chapter 5: Squall and ???, a match made in heaven?  
  
It was in the afternoon and Squall was taking a nap, as he had nothing better to do.  
  
' Ahhh, get away from me!!!' He shouted out loud.  
  
Rinoa who just happen to walk past his room run in when she heard his cries.  
  
'Squall, what's wrong?' She asked when he awoke.  
  
' Ahhh! I mean nothing.' He said, not wanting to answer Rinoa's string of endless questions.  
  
In actual fact, he had a nightmare in which he and Rinoa were married and she was turning fat and ugly after pregnancy. She has pimples all over her face and looked like an elephant chasing after him. She was trying to kiss him. He was looking for a new hiding spot. Rinoa found him at last in a locker.  
  
' Squall, Squally-poo, I'm going to kiss you.'(makes goldfish face)  
  
(-_-")  
  
'What a nightmare, luckily I woke up in time.' He thought.  
  
'Do you want to go for a walk?' Rinoa asked.  
  
As he was having nothing to do, he said, ' Okay.'  
  
(Shift shifts to Zell)  
  
Zell was sent to the infirmary for treatment after the Hotdog incident. (See Chapter 3) The fishing committee had netted him up, as he does not know how to swim. The hotdog was also netted and thrown away into the bin. He did not remember a thing that took place earlier.  
  
' What happened to me? I feel weird. Ahhhhhhh!! Where are my clothes? Who's outraging my modesty?' Zell asked.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki walked towards him. Dr. Kadowaki had a smirk on her face with a really evil look. For a moment, Zell lost his mind and thought that Dr. Kadowaki wanted 'to do something with him.' ;)  
  
' Help!!! Rapist!!!' He screamed like a girl.  
  
' Where? Where's the rapist?' Dr. Kadowaki put her hands over her body to protect herself.  
  
' You're the rapist, that's who! Don't try to deny it! Why did you strip me? Why did you kidnap me? You evil woman, wait till I tell my mama 'bout this!' Zell said accusingly.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki took a brick out of her coat and hits Zell on the head. (Hey, where did she get that from?)  
  
' You Jackass, Pigtail girl from library and co. found you swimming in the fountain after your hotdog. You can't swim and was drowning in knee-deep water. The fishing committee netted you up.' Dr. Kadowaki answered in a rage.  
  
' I can't believe it. I was swimming after a hotdog?' Zell said in disbelief when Dr. Kadowaki explained what happened.  
  
' Irvine did something crazy as well, wonder what's the world coming to. All the guys turn into psychos during Valentine's Day.' She answered.  
  
( Scene shifts to Squall)  
  
' Squall, is something wrong?' Rinoa asked as they walked together along the fountain. He had been silent for most of the time.  
  
Squall kept quiet. He still can't get over the nightmare.  
  
' Bing, Bing , Bing, Bing.'  
  
' Hello. This is Headmaster Cid. Today is Valentine's Day and we were suppose to share it with our loved ones. But today, there have been 2 strange and unexplainable cases of freaks running around in the school premises. Edea, oh baby. A-hem. I believe that evil is at work and causing chaos. This evil that we speak of is targeting men! Please try to stay in your dorms. If you want to go out, do it at your own risk. That's all for the announcements. Edea baby, here I come!'  
  
'Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing.'  
  
' Let's go in doors. I don't want to be affected.' Squall said, nonchalantly.  
  
Rinoa sighed and said. 'Why not?'  
  
( Scene shifts to Stupid the Cupid)  
  
' I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! This Garden must have something against me! I was trying to be helpful and all they do is yada-yada-yada about what I do wrong! I HATE THEM! It's time they receive their just desserts for accusing me.' Two horns appeared behind Stupid's head as he said those words filled with hate.  
  
He took a handful of arrows and with his bow. He set out on his quest of pairing up the most horrible couples ever.  
  
One, two, three. By the time Stupid had finished, chaos had overtaken Balamb Garden. Boys were running everywhere chasing girls, screaming and shouting was heard everywhere. It was horrendous.  
  
' That'll teach them to mess with me!' he said, contently. ' Now for my last arrow, which lucky guy is gonna get this baby? Hmmm.'  
  
He was looking around for a victim when he saw Squall trying to save Rinoa from Nida who is trying to kiss her.  
  
' He's the one that I've been looking for.' Stupid said evilly.  
  
(Scene shifts to Squall & Rinoa)  
  
' Help, Squall! Nida.. Get away from me. AHHHH!' Rinoa screamed as Nida chase and try to kiss her.  
  
Squall throws a punch at Nida's face, landing him in the fountain.  
  
Rinoa heaved a sigh of relief and said' Thanks!'  
  
'Ouch, something hit me on my head.. ., I feel weird.. .' Squall said before collapsing on the floor.  
  
' Are you okay? Squall, stop scaring me. Squall?' Rinoa asked.  
  
The spell that Stupid cast was showing its effects. Hearts, stars and fireworks were going around Squall's head, of course, nobody could see that except for Squall himself He was so crazy for someone, but who is it?  
  
' Squall? Squall? Wake up! Please!' Rinoa plead.  
  
(Scene shifts to Quistis & Seifer)  
  
' Raijin! Get away from her!' Seifer shouted to Raijin who wanted to give Quistis a teddy hug.  
  
' I wanna hug her. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna.. . Ouch' Raijin whined before passing out.  
  
It was Fujin who had used a thick pole to knock Raijin out.  
  
' GO!', Fujin said.  
  
' Thanks, I own you one.' Seifer thanked Fujin.  
  
' What's Rinoa doing there?' Quistis asked Seifer when she saw Rinoa crouching over Squall. ' Squall's in trouble. We got to help.'  
  
' Help puberty boy? Whatever.' Seifer said and ran after Quistis.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
' What's wrong with him?' Quistis asked Rinoa.  
  
' He said his head hurts and blacked out just like that.' Rinoa answered, crying.  
  
' Reminds me of Ellone and the dream thing...' Seifer said.  
  
' Reminds me of Irvine this morning...' Quistis answered.  
  
' Seifer, please take a look at him. I don't know what's wrong. I'm scared. Please.' Rinoa said, desperately.  
  
Seifer pitied Rinoa and took a look at Squall. Just as he leaned over, Squall woke up.  
  
(Change into Dialogue)  
  
*S.V=sissy voice  
  
Squall(awoke)(s.v): I want... Seifer. Oh, Seifer, it's you! I've been dreaming of you.  
  
Seifer: (0_0) (Shocked)  
  
Rinoa: Squall.. . I'm so .. .  
  
Squall(ignoring Rinoa)(sissy voice): Baby Seifer, looking good today. Don't look so shocked. I'm not going to eat you up. All I wanna do is... ... to kiss you.( kisses Seifer)  
  
Seifer (stands up, big reaction): HELP!!! YUCKS!!! Puberty boy! STOP!!! What the hell is wrong with you! God damn it! What's the world coming to?  
  
Quistis: Squall, I demand that you stop this nonsense immediately.  
  
Rinoa: Squall... Stop that.  
  
Squall(s.v): Move over, sister. The boy is mine.  
  
Seifer: HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!( Runs off in opposite direction)  
  
Rinoa: (speechless)  
  
Quistis(squinting her eyes, questioning tone): I didn't know you were gay? What about Rinoa?  
  
Squall(s.v): Rinoa's just a friend. If you would excuse me... I have to look for my precious Seifer. Woo-Hoo! Seifie! Wait for Squally! (Runs after Seifer like a girl)  
  
Quistis & Rinoa: (sweatdrops) (-_-")  
  
Don't worry, this is not the end. Squall will not remain a sissy forever. Find out in the concluding Chapter 6, in which a rather unexpected hero restores Balamb's Garden peace! Chapter 6: To Almasy, or not to Almasy. 


End file.
